A search of U.S. patents for electric flatirons which incorporate structure which permits the lowering and raising of the hot sole plate of the flatiron into and out of contact with the material being ironed produced the following U.S. patents somewhat pertinent to applicant's invention, namely: U.S. Pat. No. 2,072,217 to Reed, U.S. Pat. No. 2,076,614 to Bowman, U.S. Pat. No. 2,712,703 to Hilldale, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,770,059 to Brace.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,072,217 to Reed is directed to a detachable lift for a flatiron for selectively raising and lowering the sole plate of the flatiron into and out of engagement with the material to be ironed dependent upon the application of pressure, or release thereof, from the handle of the flatiron. The raising of the sole plate of the flatiron from engagement with the material to be ironed eliminates the possibility of burning or scorching of the material to be ironed.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,076,614 to Bowman is directed to a flatiron mounted on a spring-urged sub-base which is adapted to engage the material to be ironed. The sub-base can be selectively forced and locked into intimate contact with the sole plate of the flatiron to facilitate the transfer of heat from the sole plate to the sub-base by downward pressure of the handle of the flatiron during the ironing process. When the ironing process is completed and pressure is removed from the handle, the springs will force the flatiron up to provide clearance between the sub-base and the sole plate to eliminate the possibility of scorching or burning of the material to be ironed.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,712,703 to Hilldale and U.S. Pat. No. 2,770,059 to Brace are directed to flatirons having mechanisms incorporated therein for selectively lowering and raising the hot sole plate of the flatiron into and out of contact with the material to be ironed. When the sole plate of the flatiron is raised out of contact with the material to be ironed or the cover of the ironing board itself, there is little likelihood of scorching or burning of either the material or the cover.
These prior art flatirons have presented many problems and disadvantages particularly when compared to the improved flatiron of the present invention. Each of the flatirons or attachments therefor disclosed in these prior art patents serves as standard flatirons with their accompanying problems of scorching or burning of materials. The primary feature of each of these prior art devices resides in a safety feature operable either before or after ironing which involve the lifting of the sole plate or the heating element away from the material being ironed. There is a need, therefore, for a relatively inexpensive electric flatiron of simple construction which substantially eliminates the scorching or burning of material to be ironed. This is especially so when the material to be ironed is silk, rayon or the like. The electric flatiron of the present invention fulfills these needs.